


Homework

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: For Don, it all comes back to the job.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 215. Prompt from: [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/). Challenge 327-Blind. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally Posted to LJ on August 4, 2011

He doesn’t know what’s weirder; the Rabbi giving him homework or Robin wanting to help him with it.

This week it’s a quote from Isaiah:

LORD, when thy hand is lifted up, they will not see: but they shall see, and be ashamed for their envy at the people; yea, the fire of thine enemies shall devour them.

“Scary stuff,” Robin comments. “What does it mean to you?”

“It means that the bad guys always make mistakes and then we can get them.” He catches her grinning.

“What?”

She looks way too amused.

“You think God is the ultimate G-man.”


End file.
